Waiting on the World
by Kirabaros
Summary: In the aftermath of "Angels" and "Demons." Reid comes home to see Genevieve and assure her he's okay only to find that she has been waiting and will always wait for him.


**Waiting on the World**

It was a nice night in the DC area. It certainly was peaceful and seemed to defy the truth of what could happen in the world. It was enough to calm Spencer Reid's nerves as he walked up steps to the bar that was familiar. Absently he rubbed his neck as he approached his door, feeling anxious that he might have made his girlfriend, Genevieve upset.

He asked for Garcia to call her for him. He had to talk to her, hear her voice. He had nearly bought it in Briscoe County, Texas with more than half the sheriff's deputies coming after him and the team. He got hit in the neck and Alex Blake was there with him but all he was thinking about was Genevieve and that he hadn't called her that day.

Even though they had become official a little over a year ago, he hadn't revealed that he was dating to anyone. It wasn't that he was trying to keep it a secret, he just wanted to enjoy being with a woman that had the ability to make him feel a little chaotic but in a good way. She understood him and never tried to change it but rather got giddy when he gave her a rambling of useless facts. She helped him understand emotions and feelings in a way he never considered using mostly artistic terms and her strange sense of humor.

Eventually he introduced her to the team. He got a slight satisfaction in that he had been in the dark with her. Genevieve understood that he wasn't ashamed of her and supported it. She liked the mystery of it all; it appealed to her artistic side and she liked that at the time only Michael and Sarai knew about their relationship. It was like getting the last laugh and Reid put up with the teasing that came with it especially from Morgan. Now that he and Genevieve were official to the team, they were always considerate when it came to the cases.

Reid at first wanted to not talk about work with her. He knew that she had chased nightmares as she called it. Painted them as a means of relieving the weight the emotions had. She had showed them to him and he saw the one that was her biggest emotional weight. She painted the night her fiancé died and he learned that she had been in the car with him and had some residual effects from injuries sustained. It took a lot of effort to refrain from treating her like delicate chinaware and it helped that she warned him off. In the end, they talked over his cases and she told him of her day.

This case… it made him realize a few things. He was sorry that he lost Blake as a friend and confidant on the team. He didn't blame her. He had nearly lost his life and Garcia saved it. Now there was one person who was probably freaked out and upset because he told her not to come and he had asked her not to come over when they got back to DC. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. It was why he came to the bar she was at after receiving a text that it was where she was at.

Rubbing the bandage that covered his neck, he opened the door to the bar and walked in. It was soft music playing and it was fairly full but not packed. He knew that she came to these places with her sketchbook to get ideas for paintings or to work on lesson plans for the course she taught at an art school. She told him that she often found more of the true nature of people in places like this. Other places included public places like libraries and museums and of course the park. Walking through the crowd, Reid looked for her. When he couldn't see her, he started to feel that maybe she gave up waiting for him and decided to go home.

He didn't have to worry since he managed to find her. She was dancing in the middle of the dance floor alone, swaying to the music playing. Her hair was down, with some over her shoulder and she was dressed in one of those floppy sweaters that had a tendency to slip off her shoulder. Her eyes were closed as she listened to the music, which he recognized as John Mayer's 'Waiting on the World to Change'. She looked beautiful until she turned, as if she knew he was there, and opened her eyes and looked at him. It just became overwhelming. She didn't have any expression on her face but Reid was only looking at her, how beautiful she was. He approached her and stammered, "Hi, Gen."

Reid was normally reluctant to engage in handshaking or hugs with strangers and on occasion with people he knew. It was never the case with Genevieve. He welcomed her arms wrapping around him despite the fact that he was surprised by the action and let himself be pulled into her body. He felt her fingers reach up and entwine in his hair, her probing tips almost massaging his scalp. Her head was buried in his chest and he heard her breathing, sighing in relief. He was surprised when his body started moving to the music.

Reid knew the technicalities of things like music. It was all math to him when it came to piano. Dancing was the same thing. This time it was different. He wrapped his arms around her and swayed with her in a gentle dance. He looked down when her hands shifted to assume a couple position. Her hand cupped his shoulder and her other hand was lifted by his. His fingers stroked her hand as he looked down at her as they just danced to the song. Her head never left his chest, like she was listening for his heartbeat and he found that he didn't mind. He just wanted to pull her closer to his body.

They danced until the song was over. It was only then that Genevieve stepped back and clapped with everyone else. Reid didn't understand but joined in. He then realized that it was actually John Mayer on stage. He looked at Genevieve who was looking at him, her expression undiscernible on her face. He spoke first, "I…"

Reid was prevented from speaking when Genevieve put her finger on his lips. At the moment another song was beginning and he found her close to him again. He opened his arms and moved them into position, wrapping them around her body to allow her to get close. Being bold, he pulled her close so she was against his chest as he started swaying, dancing with her. He bent his head when her hand adjusted back on his shoulder like she was caressing him.

"It's alright, Speedy. I'm just happy that you're alive and safe."

Reid blinked since he barely heard it over the music. He shifted to look at her. She wasn't looking at him. Rather her head was resting on her chest and her eyes were closed with a slight smile on her face. It was then he realized that she wasn't upset. She was happy and relieved that he was home and in one piece… mostly. A small smile crept on his face as he gently rested his head on top of hers. "I missed you, Gen."

They danced until the performance was over. Reid didn't want to let her go and she didn't want to leave. That was fine with him. In fact he wanted to stay that way just a little while longer. Unfortunately the last call had been sounded and that meant that it was time to leave. Sighing, Reid reluctantly pulled away so he could speak to her properly. He stared at her, looking at her beautiful face as she looked back at him, her vibrant eyes full of emotion. He knew that they needed to talk about it eventually but at the moment…

"I'm glad that you're home, Spencer."

It was strange to hear his name on her lips but it was very pleasant to the ear. He could tell that she was sincere. He asked, "Can I… walk you home?"

Genevieve smiled at him and nodded. She wrapped her arm around his and walked with him out of the bar. Once outside, she leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked down the street towards her studio apartment. It wasn't too far and one of the reasons she picked that location for her studio and apartment. Also because the rent was reasonable. Reid liked it when she first invited him up to her place.

Reid led the way to Genevieve's apartment, relishing the fact that she was leaning her head gently on his shoulder and she wasn't letting go. He took a moment to look at her and smiled as he saw her soft hair flowing on his coat covered shoulder. He could tell her eyes were closed, trusting him to take her home. Just as he trusted her with a lot of things he never talked about to his co-workers, like his mom.

"Blake called to tell me what happened."

Reid looked at Genevieve. She hadn't moved her head and her eyes were still closed. "I'm sorry, Gen. I… I know…"

"I was scared, Spencer," Genevieve continued, burrowing her head further into his shoulder. "I was scared that I wouldn't be able to see you again."

"I'm sorry," Reid replied as he paused in their walk and pressed his head gently to hers and nuzzled it gently. "I'm sorry. I wanted you there but…"

"Blake told me. I can't imagine," Genevieve interrupted gently. "People who are supposed to be… chasing the nightmares away. They become the nightmare." She nuzzled his shoulder in comfort. "And they tried to take you. I need to give Penelope a hug."

Reid stopped and looked at her. She was still resting her head on his shoulder. Her arm tightened around his in comfort as his hands remained buried in his coat pockets. "Garcia?"

"She told me they tried to kill you with anaphylactic shock. Hard to believe." Genevieve sighed as she adjusted her head on Reid's shoulder. "But in the end… you got them and you came home." She moved her arm so her hand could wrap around his arm. She gave a gentle squeeze to it. "It's a relief."

Reid listened to her talk. He pulled his other hand out of his pocket and put it over the hand that was squeezing his arm. She was taking this better than he thought. He spoke, "I'm sorry that I suggested you stay home and… not meet me at my place."

"And that was the logical thing," Genevieve pointed out as she started walking again, not removing her head from his shoulder. "It wouldn't have helped if I got there and ended up in the middle of what happened in the hospital." She sighed and added, "First reaction was disappointment but I also understood. And as I have said… I am glad that you are home Spencer." She lifted her head and stood on tip toe to kiss his cheek.

Reid paused when he felt the kiss. It was short, gentle and sweet. And it conveyed her feelings. He looked at her and saw her staring up at him with a smile. He felt his throat convulse and he looked around until he looked back. She was still looking at him. He knew that she could see the bandage on his neck.

"We're here," Genevieve said with a smile as she gestured with her free hand to the entrance of her building.

Reid stifled his inward railing against himself for not reacting what was considered normal. He could make it up to her. He turned, not releasing her arm and led the way into the building and up the stairs to her floor. When they were at her door he took her key and unlocked it and held it open for her. It was only then that he released her arm and turned to usher her in.

Genevieve studied Reid and was quiet, letting him do what he was doing. She sensed that she had caught him off guard with her kiss and while it was fairly common with their relationship, she could tell when he was trying to negotiate something in his mind between his logic and his feelings. She let him be. When he escorted her up and took her key to open her door, that had her raise an eyebrow. "I think I like this side of you, Speedy."

Reid looked at Genevieve and gave a smile at her answer and her own smile. "Well… uh getting shot… can change a man."

Genevieve smiled more at that. "Seems it has. I like it." She walked into her apartment leaving it open, indicating that Reid could come in. She turned and looked at him expectantly.

Reid hesitated as he looked at her. He had been in her place before but this time it was different. It felt different and he wasn't sure about himself. He took a tentative step forward so he was in the doorframe. "I…uh…"

"Please."

It wasn't a demand but a gentle request. Reid stared at Genevieve as she stood in the middle of what could pass as a living room. He could see the prep counter and stools that bordered the kitchen and the dining table she insisted on setting for meals when she had guests. Her living room consisted of a couch, a chair, end tables that faced her TV. In the corner was her library of books. Her bed was off near the window that was covered leaving the remaining space for her to work on her various paintings. There were several easels with paintings at various stages of completion. A half hazard and almost chaotic way but Reid understood it. He profiled that they were displayed so when she found inspiration by looking at it, she could work on it or when she wanted a break from one painting she could move onto another. He was familiar with the layout, memorized down to the fact that she had one area she kept finished works and her sketching materials. So he wasn't uncomfortable being there.

Reid stared at her, waiting. She was waiting on him with the most patience he had ever seen in someone. She wasn't angry or anything like that. She was just waiting there. If he left, she would understand. That didn't set right with him though. He stared at her as she stood there before taking a step inside. One step followed another until he was clear to shut the door. She still hadn't moved from her spot; she was still waiting.

Once the door closed, Reid closed the distance between them until he was standing toe to toe to Genevieve and she still hadn't moved. Reid knew that he wasn't always the best to pick up on social cues but he sensed that he was in the middle one that wasn't a typical one for his relationship with his wonderful woman. Staring at her, he took in her face, her eyes, her hair, her reaction of seeing him and he reached out to her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him.

It didn't take long for her to wrap her arms around his body. Her hands came up his back and caressed his shoulder blades. His head came over her shoulder and he could feel the softness of her hair on his cheek. He felt the tension that he had since starting the case start to fade away. He started to sway again like when they danced in the bar. "I'm home, Gen."

"And I've been waiting. I'll always wait for you to come home."

Reid couldn't help but squeeze Genevieve in his arms. He heard her murmur a chuckle into his coat as she moved her head to lay on his chest. He felt her fingers spread along his back like she was feeling him. He was home here with her, the woman who had his heart. She was waiting for him. She waited for him when they first met and continued to do so. She was waiting on him or as the song went, on the world. In that moment he knew that he would always come home to her. They stayed that way, dancing to the music that they heard.

* * *

 **A/N:** The aftermath of Angels and Demons. Reid comes home to Gen to find that she is always waiting. Enjoy.


End file.
